Independence
by Dana1
Summary: What does a wanted man do on the fourth of July? My 100th piece of writing


Title: Independence  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Summary: What does a wanted man do on the fourth of July?  
Archive: Yes with comment card please.  
Disclaimer: Stephen J. Cannell owns the A-Team and all associated characters. I claim anyone else.  
Author's notes: This fic takes place in 1972 after they escape Fort Bragg. A few other notes the team didn't stay together after they escaped Fort Bragg. You'll see what I mean when you read the fic. One final note this is my 100th piece of writing. So, enjoy!  
  
Templeton 'Faceman' Peck adjusted his Los Angeles Lakers hat once more. He got strange looks from people for wearing sunglasses at night but he didn't care. He didn't want to be identified. He wanted to be normal.  
  
He looked around and found someone selling sparklers. He bought a box to light later. Those were the only fireworks the orphanage let them light. He had watched the parade that morning with the same disguise he had on now. It was somewhat depressing for him to watch the soldiers take part in the parade knowing he was wanted by the Military Police. He saw Ray Brenner but Ray didn't recognize him. Some of the people watching the parade weren't too happy with seeing the soldiers and booed them. Vietnam was still fresh in their minds.   
  
Kids ran past him through the park. Their parents calling after them. Face just stayed there leaning against the tree.  
  
He wished he were that free. He didn't really feel he had a reason to celebrate. It was the nation's birthday but he was convicted of a crime he didn't commit by the same country. He was twenty-one and didn't have a place of his own. He'd been on the run for almost six months now.   
  
Hannibal talked about helping people that had nowhere else to turn for a fee. He sort of liked that idea. To be modern day Robin Hoods. He always enjoyed Robin Hood stories when he was a kid. That's the kind of con man he was. He conned something from someone who didn't need it and gave it to someone who did.   
  
Boom! He jumped but realized it was only the first firecracker. He needed to calm down so he pulled out a cigarette. The last time he had seen something like this was when they were in Hanoi during the Tet New Year. Course they couldn't enjoy the festivities because they were robbing the Bank of Hanoi.  
  
He watched the fireworks but then started watching people's reactions to seeing them. Children and adult alike were ooing and ahing over the fireworks. He could imagine how much Murdock would have enjoyed to see the fireworks display. But Murdock was in the psychiatric ward of a VA hospital in Westwood, which was outside of Los Angeles. He had a hard time going to see Murdock. His best friend sometimes didn't even recognize him. It was times like that that he knew Murdock was better off in the VA.   
  
Boom! He almost dropped the cigarette. He finally started watching the fireworks display. He couldn't help feeling like a kid while watching it. He didn't have to worry right now about being spotted he could be just like anyone else. The finale was beautiful. He sighed with content. He watched as most of the people leave the park before he lit one of his sparklers.   
  
He watched as some kids started lighting sparklers also. He traced lines with his sparkler and didn't notice someone had come up behind him.  
  
"So is this how a wanted man spends his fourth?"   
  
Face jumped and spun around. "Don't do that Hannibal! You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry kid but you seemed so peaceful over here." John 'Hannibal' Smith said.   
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"I got here at the start of the fireworks. I just saw you over here a few minutes ago. Enjoying your fourth?"  
  
Face nodded. "Yeah it's been a nice break. Have you heard from BA lately?"  
  
"He called earlier today. He's in LA. Said he wanted to be a part of this so now it's the three of us."  
  
"Four if Murdock gets better."  
  
"The keyword is if Lieutenant. Right now, he hasn't gotten any better. He told me last time I saw him that you visit rarely."  
  
"I visit him once a week. He just doesn't recognize me some of the times."  
  
"I figured. So how are you doing kid? I haven't seen you in a month."  
  
"I'm doing fine. I'm still at the apartment Father Magill set up for me. As far as I can tell, no one suspects anything. How about you?"  
  
"Just finished acting in a sci-fi movie. Small part nothing spectacular but a way to get my foot in the door." He paused to light a cigar. "Have you given much thought to what I said about helping people?"  
  
"Yeah I think it's a great idea. Count me in too. We'll be like the three musketeers."  
  
Hannibal just laughed. "You are starting to sound like Murdock used to before he broke down." Face gave a smile but Hannibal knew it was a fake one. But he didn't know what to say to help him. "It was good seeing you again kid. I'll contact you later in the week." He said and headed back the way he came.   
  
Face lit another sparkler and stared out in the sky. He wasn't going to have independence. Independence meant freedom. He was being hunted by the military what kind of freedom was that.   
  
But for one day, he could be a normal person with no worries. He'd worry about them tomorrow.  



End file.
